Chaos Undivided
Followers of Chaos Undivided venerate Chaos itself, seeing the four major Chaos Gods as a single pantheon to be worshipped equally as different emanations of the same universal force. Of all the worshippers of Chaos they follow Chaos in its purest form. They can interpret the meaning of Chaos in a variety of ways, including as a single God, worship the four major Chaos Gods equally, or favour one slightly over the others. The Chaos Lords and Daemon Princes of Chaos Undivided are at an advantage in their ability to unite any of the Forces of Chaos under their leadership, even if they would normally worship opposing Gods like Khorne and Slaanesh, so the warbands of Chaos Undivided are always the most diverse. The majority of the Traitor Legions worship Chaos Undivided, including the feared Black Legion of Abaddon the Despoiler, the greatest Champion of Chaos Undivided. Champions of the creed are branded with the Chaos Star, the Mark of Chaos Undivided, somewhere upon their bodies. A follower of Chaos Undivided may also honour the lesser daemonic entities of the Warp if they are likely to aid him. Other devotees of Chaos view Chaos Undivided as a unified whole, with the various Ruinous Powers serving as the different aspects of a single God of Chaos. They may give their service to one Chaos God but are likely to never gain much favour with an individual power because of their veneration of Chaos as a whole. Finally, others seek to use the power offered by Chaos as a means to their own ends. This is an often risky path and only two outcomes exist, the attainment of daemonhood or ultimate damnation as a Chaos Spawn and the devouring of one's soul by the Ruinous Powers. Forces of Chaos Undivided Heretic Astartes Traitor Legions *'Alpha Legion' *'Black Legion' *'Iron Warriors' *'Night Lords' *'Word Bearers' *'Furies (daemons)' Renegade Space Marine Chapters and Warbands *'Adharon's Reavers' *'Angels of Flame' *'Apocalypse Company' *'Apostles of MinthRas' *'Beasts of Annihilation' *'Betrayers of Pain' *'Black Brethren of Ayreas' *'The Black Psalm' *'Bleak Brotherhood' *'The Blighted Claw' *'Blood Gorgons' *'Bloodlords' *'The Broken' *'Brotherhood of Darkness' *'Brotherhood of Lethe' *'Brothers of Livos' *'Children of Purgatos' *'Chosen of Nemeroth' *'Claws of Lorek' *'The Cleaved' *'Company of Misery' *'Company of the Shadow' *'Corpsemakers' *'Crystal Wyverns' *'Damned Company of Lord Caustos' *'Death Mongers' *'Death Shadows' *'Disciples of Destruction' *'Dragon Warriors' *'Extinction Angels' *'The Faithless' *'Fire Reavers' *'Flame Falcons' *'Foresworn (Word Bearers)' *'The Fractured' *'Hakanor's Reavers' *'Iconoclasts' *'Invocators' *'Magma Hounds' *'Malefactors' *'Night Reapers' *'Night Stalkers' *'Nightkillers' *'Predator Legion' *'Prophets of the Blighted Path' *'Punishers' *'The Pyre' *'The Reborn' *'Red Corsairs' *'Relictors' *'The Revelation of Gore' *'Steel Brethren' *'Steel Cobras' *'Swords of Khargoth' *'Skyrar's Dark Wolves' *'Sons of Damnation' *'Sons of Gideon' *'Sons of Midnight' *'Sons of the Eye' *'Sons of Vengeance' *'Silver Guards' *'Talons of Anathrax' *'Tiger Claws' *'True Sons' *'Twisted Blades' *'The Unhallowed' *'Warriors of Aggannor' *'Warriors of Mayhem' *'Wolves of Horus' The exceptions to the worship of Chaos Undivided amongst the Traitor Legions of Chaos Space Marines include the: *'Emperor's Children' - devotees of Slaanesh *'Thousand Sons'- devotees of Tzeentch *'World Eaters' - devotees of Khorne *'Death Guard' - devotees of Nurgle Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 38 es:Caos Absoluto